Oblivious at Dalton
by whythedogchasedthespoon
Summary: Because I can't find enough one shots of oblivious Klaine hopelessly in love with each other at Dalton, so I'm making a chapter full of them!
1. Chapter 1

"Nick?" Jeff mumbled, leaning into the touch of Nick's lips trailing down his neck, his eyes fluttering open,

"Mmmm." Nick replied, and Jeff couldn't help but laugh as the way Nick had said that made it sound less like he was replying and more like he was eating Jeff.

"They don't care."

Nick froze and then sighed and reluctantly broke away from Jeff's neck.

Nick growled angrily. Jeff stared at the other Warbler's sadly as they tried to not so discreetly watch Kurt and Blaine as they giggled together, heads close together and knees bumping. _How can they not be together yet? _

Nick huffed and moved onto Jeff's lap, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jeff's neck and mumbled adorably, "I know we said we were getting tired of the relentless teasing, but now I _miss it._"

Jeff murmured in agreement, hand reaching up to play with Nick's hair.

It was true, ever since Kurt had moved to Dalton and Blaine had to wait until the weekends to blast Teenage Dream to save embarrassment, the two had been incredibly more-than-friendly towards each other. All the Warbler's were waiting for one to just grab the other and plant one on their lips. Seriously, all the sexual tension and "sparks" between them actually (according to Wes and David) gave a few Warbler's an electric shock off one of the couches Klaine were sitting on the other day. In the midst of the new cute couple, everyone had forgot about Nick and Jeff.

Now, Nick and Jeff weren't the kind of people who thrived attention, or needed applause to live or something like that. But they did like the hustle and bustle they got from their relationship…just a little bit.

And now they didn't know what to do.

"I've got an idea!" Nick whispered, looking up at Jeff, "But you have to trust me and not take me seriously, okay?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow, clearly confused,

"Okay"

Nick schooled his face into one of hurt and _wow, Nick was such a good actor Jeff was kind of worried he did something wrong,_

"Okay? Okay?!" Nick cried incredulously, jumping off Jeff's lap and glaring at him, getting everyone's attention, "All you can say is _okay_?"

Jeff spluttered, "Well, uh-"

"If you are not invested in this relationship enough, then maybe we should just-"

"Oh shut it, Duval" Wes sighed dramatically with a raised eyebrow. Nick stared at him wide eyed, clearly surprised his act had been interrupted, "I know you aren't really angry and if you and Jeff ever argue you definitely don't make a display of it. I'm not going to ask why you did it, just shut your cake hole and sit down!"

As everyone lowered their heads again and went back to what they are doing, David looked up and glared at them, his expression stony, and mouthed,

"_We are _trying _to watch Klaine!"_

_David gave them one last look of pure sass before he turned back to the other couple, his expression softening. Nick rolled his eyes and turned to Jeff helplessly. Jeff smirked,_

"_In what parallel universe did you think that would work?"_

_Nick shrugged and pouted, _

"_Why is it so hard for them to believe I'm not so unbelievably head over heels for you that I think everything you say is right anyway?"_

"_I think you just answered your own question, sweetie"_

_Nick groaned and turned around, letting out a soft "Aw, come on!" under his breath as the whole council table bit their fists to stop them from squealing at Blaine who had just slowly entwined his fingers with Kurt, both fighting down their blush._


	2. Chapter 2

**Numero 2: Arguing :3**

**If you ever want to prompt...please do? 3**

"Oh my god! Blaine you are so blind. How do you think this rubbish is good for you!?"

"Er, Ex-_cuse_ me, Kurt, but you're called a monster by the person you are supposed to love"

"That is not meant in the literal sense and you know that is a lame argument"

"Okay, it's pretty cool, but it's not on par with a goddess and you are naïve if you think so"

If you heard this while you were wandering towards Kurt and Blaine's room, you would probably be rather confused. Maybe more or less so if you saw them on facing beds, holding CD's close to their chests and glaring at each other. Well, whether you think so or not, this is normal for Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt scoffed,

"Blaine, Katy Perry is _not _a goddess"

"She's extraterrestrial, that's impressive"

Kurt leaned forward and put on his best _bitch, please_ with an added _you're acting like a five year old_ look and spoke to Blaine sweetly,

"Blaine, remember you made me watch Monsters vs. Aliens? The monsters kicked his butt. That represents Gaga and Perry."

Blaine was silent as involuntarily, a small smile spread across his face, just like it did whenever Kurt said something dorky.

Blaine couldn't help it, it was adorable.

Around that time, Blaine found most things Kurt did adorable. He was beginning to harbour even larger feelings for his friend and was painfully aware Kurt did not feel the same. Blaine realised he had been staring at Kurt for quite a while and coughed slightly. At Kurt's perfectly plucked raised eyebrow, Blaine hastily searched for an excuse.

Just so you know, Blaine really isn't the best under pressure.

"I can't think what to reply to that. I was thinking, that's why - yeah." Blaine cleared his throat, "I'm sure there's one Katy Perry song you like!"

Kurt's eyes suddenly glazed over slightly and a soft smile appeared on his face, before he shook himself out of it. Whatever thought it was. Blaine was _not _letting himself believe it was the same though that slipped to his mind of a certain _Teenage Dream _upon first meeting.

"Even if there is, you were enjoying me dancing to Born This Way"

"Yes, I was enjoying _you _dancing to Born This Way, not particularly the song" His eyes widened as he spluttered, trying not to read into Kurt's blush, "I mean, well-"

"You are so oblivious!"

Kurt looked even more surprised than Blaine at his own outburst. Blaine furrowed his brows,

"But Kurt, I think my opinion on Katy Perry is-"

"Not about Katy Perry" Kurt cut in, biting his lip before hastily adding, "Well, yes, about that too, but that's not the point".

Kurt walked over to Blaine's bed and sat next to him, turning his head and _okay, now Kurt is really close. _Kurt sighed loudly at Blaine's confused expression,

"How don't you-!" He stopped his shout and shook his head. His eyes went softer and he hesitantly rested his knuckles on Blaine's cheek, stroking softly. This time when he spoke, his voice was hesitant, and just above a whisper,

"How can you not see I'm in love with you?"

Blaine's eyes widened to about 3 times their size and spluttered,

"I don't know, I mean I hoped and some nights I let myself believe it but-"

"Blaine" Kurt spoke calmly, smiling so wide his nose crinkled. Blaine's mouth snapped shut as Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, "That was a rhetorical question silly"

He leaned closer to Blaine, staring into his eyes. Blaine could feel his coffee-scented breath sweep over his face,

"Just kiss me"

Blaine nodded slowly, eyes still wide as saucers, as Kurt's fluttered shut and their lips connected and-

_Oh._

Blaine's eyes closed and he hummed in appreciation as all the tension came out of him because here he was kissing _Kurt. _He wound his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him impossibly closer, hesitantly licking Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt's mouth fell open and _well slap Blaine if he hadn't died and gone to heaven._

After a while they broke apart and Kurt rested their foreheads together. Blaine kept his eyes shut and heard a soft, familiar voice that was softly humming that song that had so many memories.

He grinned and stared at Kurt, his smile turning into a smirk at Kurt's blush,

"Kurt Hummel, are you humming _Katy Perry!?"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's that?" Trent asked softly, sliding onto the Warbler's go to table and looking up at the new boy in excitement.

Following Trent's line of sight the table looked up and all took in one sharp breath in synchronicity.  
"He's beautiful" Wes and David breathed, getting a raised eyebrow off Trent, "What? We may be straight but we can acknowledge beauty…and blatantly so can Blainers here"

Blaine skid his gaze away from the new boy and frowned lightly at Wes and David, blushing. He couldn't help but look though.

The new boy was breathtaking. He was quite tall - though not as tall as the boy standing next to him - and had flawless skin, perfectly coiffed hair and distinctive features. Even with his school uniform on, and it being a little baggy on him, you could still sense the grace all over him. He looked serene and, Blaine noticed, sad.

His dad said something to him and the boy rolled his eyes slightly and nodded. The dad dived in and gave him a rib crushing hug and then left with the receptionist - to sign some papers, most probably.

Blaine took his chance, put on his most charming smile and leaped up to welcome the boy, most other boys eager to follow but Blaine moving quickly before the others remembered how to move their legs. This boy was probably dating the guy that he was talking to, or straight, but seriously Blaine wanted to at least make a impression. At least to hear this guys voice.

He straightened his tie and tapped the boy on the back of the shoulder.

Suddenly, the boy jumped about ten feet in the air and turned around wide eyed to be face to face to Blaine, tears threatening to spill over and then his eyes turned stony and he glared at Blaine,

"Y-you can't do anything, this is a z-zero tolerance s-school!" The boy rushed out with impossibly guarded eyes, "s-so j-just-"

The taller boy behind him sighed and put his hands on the beautiful boy's shoulders, ignoring Blaine who was still frozen in shock. He mumbled something about going upstairs to put his stuff in his room and the shorter boy nodded in reply and stumbled off.

There was an awkward silence as the taller boy ran a hand down his face and then stuck it out to Blaine in a handshake. Blaine looked at it confused before shaking it back,

"I'm Finn. Look I am really sorry about Kurt. He's not normally like that, honest! He's like really kind and nice, but he's been through some stuff and that's why he's here and-"

"It's fine, don't worry. Just shocked me that's all."

Finn seemed deep in thought, looking Blaine up and down before he sighed and took a step closer, lowering his voice ,

"Look, I don't know who you are…but you seem like a good guy, coming to welcome Kurt and all. If I introduced you to him could you maybe keep an eye on him?" The boy, Finn, shuffled from foot to foot. Blaine nodded enthusiastically instantly and Finn grinned, before his face turned deadly serious and Blaine was deathly aware of their height difference,

"But if you hurt him, you know I'm a quarterback and like twice the size of you, dude" Finn added, just to make sure he did his brotherly duties right. He smiled smugly at Blaine's shocked face, nodded to himself and pulled Blaine along.

Blaine followed with wide eyes at this quite scary guy that was taking Blaine to Kurt's dorm room. At least he's taking good care of him if he is his boyfriend Blaine sighed.

* * *

The door was shut and Finn opened it gently, poking his head through and then opening it for Blaine to follow through. Kurt was sat facing from the door on his bed, sniffing but with his back rigid, obviously not comfortable, but with his guards up, so as safe as he could be.

"Dude?"

Kurt turned around sharply, obviously lost in his thoughts, and his eyes widened at the sight of Blaine before something flashed in his eyes and he walked over with purpose. He stopped in front of Blaine and smiled, wide and fake. He stuck his hand out and introduced himself,

"Hi I'm Kurt. I was beaten up for being flamboyantly gay and yet, no, sadly it can't be kicked out of me. Maybe if it did things wouldn't be so awkward between me and my new step-brother, even though I don't have a crush on him anymore."

"Dude-"

"If you talk to me, I warn you I will probably fall in love with you and become a creepy stalker like everyone thinks I am. If people don't know me by my title of "the gay kid" they know me as "the one who lost his mother". As you can see I have a gay face and countertenor singing voice to match my homosexuality and if you can't deal with that then try being me, I-"

"Hey, Kurt!" Finn ran in front of Kurt and grabbed his hands, leaning down until Kurt reluctantly broke his defiant stare at Blaine and looked over at Finn, trying desperately not to let his doubt show,

"That is not cool, man. What did dad say about pushing people away?" Finn said softly and Blaine saw Kurt visibly deflate in front of his eyes.

He looked so small and alone and Blaine reached forward before he knew what he was doing, grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt looked up alarmed, Finn joining him with a confused glance that Blaine thought might always be there. He tried to smile as genuine as he could, and tried not to think about what he was about to say,

"Hi, I'm Blaine. I am also gay, shown mostly by my old crush for my now best friend, Wes, and my obsession with Katy Perry. I sing too often, jump on furniture and was also beaten up at a dance for taking the only other guy out at my school. So I came here. No one knows me as "the one with daddy issues" but that's who I am considering most days he won't talk to my - and I quote - "faggy face". I wouldn't necessarily have a problem with you falling in love with me because, I don't know if you noticed, but every gay guy down there and some of the straight one's think you are gorgeous. I have unbelievably curly hair, and if you can't deal with that, try being me. I'm not saying you would want to, but we have been waiting for a countertenor for ages in the Warbler's, and we would worship you if you joined. Also, I don't know about you, but I think you are pretty amazing and it would mean so much to me if, you don't even have to try to let me in, but if you let me try my hardest to show you that things are different here. We all care and accept all, just like a dapper school boy should be brought up" Blaine smiled softly and squeezed Kurt's shaking hand lightly and took a step closer, letting all his emotion and feeling come into his eyes, letting down all his walls to show he was being honest,

"Hello Kurt, it's nice to meet you. We both know an unnecessary amount of information about each other, and I think we should be friends?"

There was silence for a few moments, before the most beautiful smile spread across Kurt's face, which he tried to get rid of to no avail, glancing down at their hands,

"Yeah…yes! I'd like that" Kurt looked up, almost disbelieving, and tried to wipe away a tear, but Blaine didn't let him, catching his other hand and holding it too, stroking his thumbs across it softly,

"Never be afraid to feel, Kurt"

Kurt smiled, tears slipping easily now,

"Oh, I hope it's easy for me to trust you" Kurt mumbled and Blaine grinned widely, squeezing their hands together again, harder this time,

"I think it'll be easy for me to love you" Blaine answered, not even thinking about the implications of that sentence, just feeling.


End file.
